Four Crazy Christmases
by MarcelineXMarshallLee58
Summary: So, Fionna and Marshall are off to they're Inlaws for christmas. And we all know how hetic it was when everyone found out about Marsh' and Fi' dating... Hang tight for a crazy ride! ( Very,special thanks to my sis, for helping me with this Fanfic. )


Fionna was rushing all around The Tree House, packing her things. She had to go to her fiance's house, once packed. She said bye to Cake and LM, and rushed out to Marshall's cave. She knocked on the door, bags in hand. " Hey! Marshall! You ready to go to your parents for Christmas? " She called through the door. He got up and opened the door. " Fi, I'm almost ready i just gotta shove a few more things in this bag. Come on in love. " He held the door open for her. She smiled, and gave a slight nod, as she entered his home. " Well, that's good... I just hope this year at my parents isn't as chaotic two years ago, when they found out I was dating you... " She sighed, as she held her bag at her side, and closed his door with her foot, cause it's rude to leave it chuckled . " Yea that was pretty bad.. Hehe " He grabbed his bags off of the couch and opened the door for Fi. " Ladies first. " After he walked out behind her, And opened the trunk of the car and put there suit cases in the back. Then opened the door for Fi. " Thank you Marsh' you're such a gent' " She climbed in, and soon after they were on the road. " Should I call your parents? And tell them we are on the way? "

He gave a slight nod. " Sure, Just make sure my mother answers and not my lil' brother. " He chuckled as he stopped at a stop light. " Alright. " She took out her small phone, and dialed Marshall's mom's number, and after three straight minutes of dial tone. Fionna cursed, and then a voice was heard on the other line. " O-oh... I didn't even realise you had picked up... Erm, well... We are on the way. " She hung up, after talking for ten more minutes. And Fionna gave a thumbs up. " It's all set. " He nodded. " Good, I just hope that uncle rick ain't gonna be there... He's a real Jerk. " He laughed. "Should we call you're parents too? " He started to drive again. finally after an hour they were at his mothers house. He got out and helped Fionna out of the car and walked to the door with Fi and knocked. "Fi' I'm abit nervous... " She gave her normal Adventuress grin. " Don't be, it'll all be ok. " He gave a quick nod, and waited for someone to open the door. " Heh.. I'm happy I won't be here alone.. Like the 1,000 years ago. "

Fionna gasped, and jumped back as someone answered the door and greeted them with a hug. He smelled of strong whiskey. Fionna had wide-eyes as she tried to escape this guys grip, then she remembered it was Marshall's mom's second brother, Eugene. He smelt him. " Gross.. Man you stink of whiskey... It's nasty. " He Hugged him back" How are you uncle Eugene? " He tilted his head. " How's mom? " Eugene cupped his hand, and blew a bit of breath into his hand and smelled it. " Oh, do I? I'm sorry... I'm great! And well why don't you and your little layday friend come inside and greet everyone! I'll send your elder brother out to go get your briefcases. " Uncle Eugene said as he dragged Marshall and Fionna in by they're wrists. He tripped over his shoe laces. " Gaaaahhhhh! " He fell face first onto the carpet. He stood up and rubbed his cheek. " Ouch... "

The Adventuress hugged onto Marshall for a second, right as soon as Uncle Eugene realeased her wrist. " Marshall, are you ok babe? " She quickly straightened herself up at his side and smoothed out her skirt, as Marshall's mom walked up to them with a warm friendly smile. " Mother! " He hugged his mother and Fi, like a group hug. " How are ya? " His lil' Bro Tommy came running out and jumped on Marshall's back and hugged him from behind. "MMMMMAAAAARRRRSSSSHHHHAAAALL LLLLLL I MISSED YOU! " He shouted releasing his brother and gave Fionna a slight hug and let go. " I see my brother has found a girl with nice curves. " Marshall smacked his brother on the back of the head and whispered in his ear. " Manners Tommy.. Manners. " Tommy nodded and walked off to his room getting a toy dinosaur and bringing it to Marshall and handing it to him. "It's was from Papa. " Tommy smiled widely.

Fionna giggled nervously, as she smiled shyly. Marshall's mom looked at Tommy, and smiled as a mother would. " I'm good, I'm really glad you guys could make it. " Fionna smiled sheepishly. " Of course we could make it, we wouldn't dream about not showing up. Isn't that right Marshy? " She giggled cause she purposly said that, just for a slight laugh. He chuckled. " Yes that's right Fi' " He smiled widely and gave tommy a gesture like hand movement telling him to 'Shoo Shoo' . "So Mom hows the dog? and Uncle Rick? " His Mom sighed, and held her hands on her waist. " Well, your Uncle Rick's gone and gotten another girl pregnant... And in my bed out of all places! " She covered up her fuming anger towards her brother with a bright smile. " Well, why don't you guys come into the living room and greet the rest of the inlaws? " He grabbed Fi's hand and walked into the living room and sat down after greeting everyone. " I'm glad to see everyone here. " He chuckled slightly and put his arms around Fi. " Hehe I'm.. Happy... "

The dog Spike came running out and jumped on Fionna's lap and licked her face. " Ruff Ruff " Spike wagged his tail excitedly. " Brawrf Woof Ruff Ruff " He barked. Marshall smiled and gave Spike a pat on the head and scratched behind his ears because Marsh' new he liked it. " Haha Fi' looks like you've found another friend. " Spiked barked again. " Ruff Ruff Woof Woof Brawf Brawf. " Fionna giggled, and gave him a small pat. " You think so? He's cute. " But not as cute as you, she thought. Sampson and Stevie came running from the hallway, and jump/ tackled Marshall, Fionna gasped as she pulled the dog aside. Sampson shouted. " Uncle Marshall! " As did Stevie. He wrapped his arms around them hugging them to death. "D'awwwww I missed you guys so much! " His eyes glew brightly. " Ruff! " Spike barked.

Both the boys laughed, as he did. " We did too! How have you been! We learned a new trick since we last saw you! " They said in unison. Fionna smiled at the family interaction, thinking to herself about kids, but shook her head. He stood up and put some music on and started dancing with Stevie and Sampson like not the good dancing but retarded dancing. " Haha shake you're hands and legs and Do Gangnam Style! " He put on gangnam style and did the dance. Sampson laughed as did Stevie and they both attempted, but ended up falling into a pile on the floor, a laughing mess. Earl, Marshall's Mom's dad, was searching in the couch pillows for his teeth. Fionna set down Spike, and stood up after smiling at Marshall and the boys dancing. She went to ask what Earl was looking for. Marhsall pointed to his teeth on the counter. " He is looking for his teeth Babe. " Fionna cocked her head to the side. " Ohhhh. " Earl sat up, and walked/hobbled to the counter and picked up his teeth, and putting them in his mouth. Marshall laughed alot. " Oh glob Fi Get you're butt over here." He held out his arms to her. He was swaying from side to side. " Lovin' you. Is all i could ever do and junk."

She giggled, and stepped up to the silly mess, of what she called her very loveable fiance. " Your so goofy, but I Iove you. " She wrapped her arms around him, and planted a quick smooch on his cheek, right as Uncle Rick walked in. " Look what the cat dragged in, and shit! Of course it could be that mutt Spike. " Marshall growled. " Leave Spike alone Uncle Rick! " He hugged Fi tightly. She squeaked kinda shocked at first, but calmed down. Rick laughed at Marshall. " Naw, I'd rather not, it doesn't bother me to fluff with your mind... " He laughed whole-heartedly. He gave Rick an evil glare, and slapped him across the face. " Well i do! Ya big jerk." His stomach growled. " I'm hungry... "

Rick held his face for a second, then hissed at Marshall. Right as Marshall's mother walked in and called everyone to the dinner table. " Come on everyone, it's chow time! " She smiled, as she walked back into the kitchen, to finish setting everything on the giant burlap dining table. Everyone charged in there like a stanpeed and all sat down including Marsh' and Fi'. "Wonderful job. " He smiled widely and bowed. Fionna smiled politely and dipped her head. Sampson and Stevie were kicking Grandpa Earl under the table. " Sampson! Stevie! Stop kicking your Grandfather! " Scowleded their mother Kate. They both stopped, but glared at her. Tommy had a happy face on. " Mama I'm hot! " Marshall chuckled. " I'm room tempature. " Tommy smiled. " Like a turkey? " Marsh' was laughing alot. " HAHAHAHA! " His mother laughed at her boys antics. " So, Marshall. Would you like to cut the turkey? " He gave a quick nod. "Yea. " Tommy pushed his cousin out of his chair. " That's for pushing me down earlier. " Sampson yelped, and jumped up again. Pulling Tommy's hair. " It was an accident! '' Fionna gasped and pushed out her seat and stood up, picking Sampson up and moving him on the other side of the table. Marshall clicked his tongue and shook his head. " Fionna.. You didn't have to do that. " Tommy cried. " MAMA! SAMPSON PULLED M-MY HAIR! " Marshall Got up and grabbed tommy, and sat him in his lap. " Hey now... Calm down Tommy. " Tommy's eyes were red and puffy from crying. " B-But Sampson... Pulled m-my HAIR! "

Fionna shook her head. " It's really no problem. " Marshall's mom sighed, as Stevie started arguing about how Tommy started it. Tommy got up and ran to his room and slammed the door shut. " I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU GUYS EVER AGAIN! " He shouted jumping on his bed and cried. Marshall got up and went to his room and knocked on the door. " Tommy... Come on out... Don't be upset... " He kept knocking. Tommy Opened the door slightly. " M-Marshall...G-go away. " Scarlet stood up, and walked to the door, standing beside Marshall. " Tommy, your aunt is taking care of it... He is being punished. Please come out son. " While everyone around the table was talking, and getting onto on another. Fionna stood again and excused herself from the table. She walked to the front door, and opened it walking out side, and taking deep breaths. Marshall walked away from Scarlet and went outside, Hugging Fionna from behind. " I'm sorry for everything love..." His eyes got abit teary. " Maybe it's time we go to my fathers house... " He walked back inside to tell everyone bye.

Once everyone had said bye, Scarlet apologized once more for the trouble, and wished them good travling to his fathers. " You guys be careful... It's dark... And tell your father I said hi. " He gave a quick nod and walked outside and opened the door for Fionna. Then after awhile they were on the way to his fathers house. " I'm.. sorry for the trouble... " She shook her head, from side to side. " N-no... It's fine... Holidays are always troubling at sometimes... " She set her hand on Marshall's knee, and shook it. Then moved it, and looked out the window for the rest of the drive. It takes about an hour and a half to get to his fathers house, On the way he fell asleep at the wheel and the car swerved. As her eyes were just glued to the scenery, she noticed it was off, and when she quickly turned her head, she flipped out and shook Marshall. " Marshall! W-wake up! "


End file.
